


Her Sweet Addiction

by orphan_account



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The real reason why Taylor took a break from the public.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After going through a bit of personal turmoil, I had to erase my account and take a brake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through some personal turmoil, I decided to shut down my account, and take a break. Here I am again though! It just keeps calling me back!

There were so many theories as to why Taylor had taken a break from her public life. Some said she had started a new relationship, or maybe that she was taking a vacation from the glare of the public eye. They were partially correct. Taylor definitely did not want to be in the public eye after the scandalous things she had been up too lately.

            The singer had a new (and rather expensive) addiction. Her name was Minx, and she was taking up quite a lot of Taylor’s time. Minx was a beautiful bronzy skinned high-class escort who had been fucking the singer’s brain for the better part of a month. After the first night, Taylor had made Minx’s “visits” a regular occurrence.

            Minx was not your typical escort. In fact, she had something special that made it possible for her to charge more for her “services”: she had a penis. (And soon the singer quickly found out that she knew how to use it). As was her nature, Taylor became possessive and wanted Minx all to herself. She was pleasantly surprised when the dark beauty agreed to an equally beneficial relationship. Minx became a willing (and faithful) plaything as Taylor agreed to help support her.

            Taylor’s feelings quickly deepened for the courtesan, and she quickly became dissatisfied with their arrangement. Little did she know (or maybe she did, you never know with Taylor) that they would soon have a more permanent connection. Taylor had been feeling sick, and expressed panic when her period came and went. Minx insisted that the singer take a pregnancy test. The singer picked one up one afternoon on her way to Minx’s apartment.

            As the couple waited for the results, Taylor’s fear began to rise. How would Minx react? Would she want to stay if the results were positive? The lovely courtesan walked into the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around the singer’s waist, peering over her shoulder. The singer relaxed against her, sighing as Minx reassured her that, no matter what, things would be okay.

            “Besides, how hot would you be pregnant?” She purred, with a throaty chuckle.

            Taylor felt heat spread across her under Minx’s velvet whisper.

            When the test came back positive, Taylor found herself smiling. Part of her was excited that she was having Minx’s child. The other (and more twisted) side of her was secretly pleased that she had something permanently linking her to Minx. Yes, she was a bit obsessed.

            “Looks like you are stuck with me now.” Taylor teased, only half joking.

            “Mmmhmm.” Minx replied, hands resting on her singer’s stomach.

            _‘Mine. Mine. Mine.’_ Taylor thought ferociously, staring at Minx’s reflection.

            The courtesan picked up the test, studying it as Taylor’s panic began to rise again.

            “You don’t want me to get rid-“

            Minx cut her off with a swift “shh” as she cuddled her close. Taylor closed her eyes as relief flooded through her body.

            “Besides, I think I have a thing for pregnant singers.” Minx told her, lightening the moment.

            Taylor confessed that she had always had a bit of a pregnancy fetish. She looked down as she admitted this. Minx coaxed her to look back up with a persistent finger under her chin. When she finally was able to look her courtesan in the eye, she saw a greedy gleam of desire in that golden amber gaze. Taylor bit back a little moan of need.

            Before they left the bathroom, Taylor grabbed Minx’s hand.

            “So you will stay right? You won’t leave me?” Her voce was small, and laid bare her insecurity.

            Minx pulled her close, squeezing her tight.

            “Yes, of course I am going to stay.” She affirmed, kissing her sweetly.

            The courtesan lead Taylor to the bed, where she cuddled up close to her, hoping that her touch would help drive away any doubts.

            “You need to stop worrying baby. If you weren’t already pregnant, I would’ve kept fucking you until you were.” Minx promised deliciously.


	2. Awakening Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Minx...

** Awakening Desires **

****

Taylor bit nervously at her thumbnail, as tonight was the first time she was going to spend some intimate time with her special guest, Minx. She had called for her services only a day before. Minx was a high-class escort at the top of her game. If she would have lived in an earlier time, she would be amongst the highest courtesans. Taylor could not wait to meet the tall, amber-eyed beauty face to face.

Tonight was all about sating Taylor’s desires. The singer knew that Minx was more expensive than the other girls because she had a penis, and knew how to use it. It had been a long time, if ever, that the singer had received a good fucking. She was not leaving anything up to chance tonight. 

The singer was barely wearing anything except what seemed to be expensive black string. She had chosen a black crotchless pair of [panties](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=142589875) and a barely there string [bra](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=142589878)that did little to cover up her breasts. Although they were a bit uncomfortable, she wore a pair of black [stripper heels](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d1/80/7d/d1807d30bd2b38e45b5f46174d84f96b--sexy-heels-shoes-heels.jpg). Thankfully, she was just wearing them as a part of her uninhibited aspiration. To complete the look, Taylor wore a not so subtle [choker](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/22/e8/96/22e896f9ea8503c22598985196a1a064--kinky-fuckery-fuck-me.jpg) that announced “fuck me”. She just wanted to be Minx’s slut, to be used and abused in any way she felt necessary.

As her desire grew, she found that it was increasing hard to resist playing with herself as thoughts of being fucked took over her thoughts. She was highly relieved when she heard Minx buzzing to be let in. Taylor got up to let her inside. She instructed Minx to join her upstairs in her [master suite](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/56/d9/de/56d9dee11abbda99225a2905bb47c993--modern-master-bedroom-master-bedrooms.jpg). 

Minx looked chic in her strategically torn t-shirt [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1sjPgRpXXXXaXXFXXq6xXFXXX8/2017-Summer-Women-font-b-Tshirt-b-font-New-Short-Sleeve-Hollow-Out-Sexy-Club-font.jpg) tennis shoe [wedges](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/48/d5/ed/48d5ed5d2dde6fc7a5360e8725b2543c--sneaker-high-heels-sneaker-wedges.jpg). She had also worn crotchless underwear for the sheer convenience of the moment. At her side was a small bag of sex toys that she would potentially use on Taylor that night.

Taylor had given her detailed instructions as to how to find the bedroom, so Minx knew where she was going. Minx was impressed with Taylor’s sleek (and very expensive) taste. The courtesan did not take it in for too long as she began to rush to the bedroom. When she finally opened the door, the sight in front of her astounded her. Taylor was lying on her back, almost naked with her legs propped and spread wide. Her stripper heels made her legs seem longer, and her pink pussy was glistening with wet desire. Her blue eyes were glazed over with thirst. Minx’s eyes lifted to see the “fuck me” choker across her neck, and smirked. She dropped the bag by the edge of the bed.

Minx crawled onto the end of the bed; she buried her face into Taylor’s pussy, her tongue attacking her lips, and the clit that had ventured out of its hood. Taylor’s head fell back as she felt Minx’s hot tongue in between her thighs. Minx’s teeth grazed across Taylor’s clit.

Minx curved her tongue as she held Taylor’s pussy lips, giving her a very brief respite. Taylor was so lost in her desire that she was actually turning Minx on. Minx was hard for her, and now could not resist. She brought her face up, getting a pitiful whine of protest from Taylor. Minx chuckled to herself, and moved herself over her lover’s almost limp body. Once she was face to face with the lovely Taylor, she moved her hips up, and bury her hardness into Taylor’s eager hole. The singer’s cry was primal as Taylor clawed along Minx’ back.

Minx’s mouth took savage refuge in Taylor’s neck as the singer clenched around her, and pulled her in further. The courtesan moved her hips gently at first, but quickly sped up to a punishing rhythm. She was fucking the blonde beauty without mercy, her hard dick hitting her core again and again. There were no words from the muddled singer. The only sounds that came from her were her long groans and mewing. 

Minx was trying not to lose herself in those wild sounds. She took her attention away from the singer’s neck (which would have a gnarly hickey in a few hours) to her mouth. Minx’s kisses were deep and commanding, her tongue tasting the moaning mouth of her singer. Taylor began to respond, and her hips moving eagerly with Minx’s, only able to see stars as she came closer to ecstasy. The courtesan could feel the juices from Taylor’s pussy, and slammed into her partner harder, urging her to cum in a light coo. 

Taylor’s fists lost themselves in the blanket as she screamed Minx’s name. Her cum was hot, and seemed endless. Minx was able to pull out of her (cumming outside the inviting pussy). She began to lap up the wonderful juiced as Taylor tried to come back to reality. The stars in her eyes were taking their time to see what was actually going on around her. Minx kissed her mouth sweetly, as she pushed back the hair from her sweaty forehead.

Minx did not remain the sweet caring after care partner for long, after all, Taylor was her little slut, and she had many uses for her. Minx helped Taylor onto her stomach. Carefully she bites into the tender flesh of Taylor’s ass. The singer whines for more, but Minx got up to retrieve the bag from the floor. She grabbed her favorite lube, and a rosebud anal jewelry plug. She coated it with the lube, and finally began to tease Taylor puckered hole. 

“Fuck me!” Taylor cried.

Minx put the tip in, torturing Taylor as she pulled it in and out. Finally, and without warning, the toy plunged into the singer. 

“Oh God!” Taylor swore with pleasure. 

The jewel looked adorable, as if it were decorating her asshole. 

“Get up on your knees, and face forward.” Minx commanded. 

Taylor mewed her assent before doing what she was told. As soon as she had, Minx began to wiggle the toy now “stuck” inside her pretty hole. 

“Huhhhhnnnn.” Taylor whined.

“I wish I could take a picture.” Minx mused in a sexy raspy tone. 

“Please baby, please take a picture.” Taylor begged, wanting her courtesan to have a dirty and permanent memory of her. 

Taylor was slightly deranged, and was quickly growing attached to the courtesan who was only there to fuck her. 

Minx gave the cheeky ass a squeeze.

“I think I will.” She promised with that silky voice.

Taking her phone from the bag, she instructed Taylor to arch her back, and rest her hips on the bed. Minx shot a few photos before settling on her [favorite](https://bondagegear2000.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/7527056-perfect.jpg). 

“You took that pretty easily baby.” Minx complimented, and Taylor could only guess that Minx meant to stuff something larger inside. She just bit on her lower lip, waiting. The courtesan gave that sweet ass a loud, satisfying spank as she got up to go to her bag of fun. Minx reached in, searching for the next biggest size. There was also a pretty pink silicone vibrator of a decent size she wanted to use to play with Taylor’s pussy. 

Minx wiggled the anal plug into Taylor’s tight ass, listening closely as her singer gave a guttural moan. 

“We’re not done yet, my little slut.” Minx growled. 

The vibrator fit snugly into Taylor’s vagina. Minx turned up the speed quickly getting on to the fastest. With a deft hand, she moved the vibrator skillfully within the slick pussy. Her strokes became more labored, and Taylor was becoming more desperate.

“Do you like that baby?” Minx cooed, enjoying the mewling that came from the singer’s mouth.

“Can you cum for me baby girl?” She purred, seeing Taylor bob her head in agreement. 

Suddenly her juices spilled from her tight slit, as she called Minx’s name. Minx could tell that this had finally tired Taylor out, at least for this round. The courtesan helped her fall back against the pillows. She brought up the light coverlet and covered Taylor as the singer curled up, and fell asleep…


	3. Sex in Strange Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple checks out a few properties with some added bonuses.

Taylor’s little pregnant stomach was finally beginning to show. The singer had woken up to her courtesan giving it a little kiss. As she kissed the little mound, Minx looked up with those lovely golden amber eyes met with the clear blue eyes of her lover. The moment drove the singer crazy, causing a totally different reaction that both would enjoy. Taylor whined for something more salacious, going as far as to beg Minx to let her ride her. The singer was so wet for Minx and knew that her lover would easily slide into her.

It did not take much convincing, as there was hardly a moment that Minx did not ache for her singer. She assisted her onto her lap, with her hard dick easily slipping inside Taylor’s tight pussy. Her tightness pulled Minx cock in further, clenching against the hardness, causing her lover to let out a breathy moan. The singer could not get enough of these ardent sounds. The singer began to rock her hips back and forth to start, as she gave a low rumbling moan.

Minx held onto Taylor’s hips, both stabilizing her position and giving the courtesan more access to the singer’s g-spot. The singer had begun to move her hips in a little shimmy. She moved them like a professional. Minx’s head fell back as she closed her eyes; she shifted so that her hard cock filled her lover. They both knew that they were each close to their ends.

Taylor came as she felt Minx’s cum fill her cunt. The groan she let loose was truly guttural as she let loose sweet cum all over her lover’s dick. Her clit had been overstimulated, and she could not go on for any longer. Collapsing into her lover’s arms, Taylor lay her head on her lover’s shoulders, as she fell into a peaceful sleep. The singer’s sex drive would only get stronger, the doctor had warned. As Minx stroked the blonde hair, she smiled to herself. It wasn’t as if she were worried about it. Finally, she let herself fall asleep as well.

“Minx?” Taylor asked quietly, trying not to scar her partner into waking up.

“Hmm?” Minx asked as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

Taylor hid her smile as she watched her courtesan give a cute little yawn.

“We can’t stay here,” Taylor informed her plaintively.

She was talking about their beautiful but limiting luxury suite. Minx’s attention zeroed in on her singer’s lovely face.

“I know sweetie, I’ve been looking for places, but they just don’t seem to be what we need or are looking for,” Minx replied, sounding very sorry for the lack of results.

“You have been looking for places for us?” Taylor asked quietly, her eyes wide with astonishment.

The courtesan nodded, running her fingers along the singer’s high cheekbone.

“I probably should have told you, but nothing has panned out.” Minx admitted.

Taylor was overwrought with so many different emotions. It all erupted in tears as Taylor began to cry, confusing her lover.

“What is it?” Minx asked, pulling her singer into a cuddle.

Taylor nuzzled into her shoulder.

“I’m not sad…I’m just happy.” The singer stuttered through her tears.

“Aww, baby.” Minx cooed, rubbing her lover’s back in a loving way.

The singer cried, gulping as she tried to tell Minx that she was so sweet and that she did not deserve her.

Minx pulled away, making Taylor look back up at her.

“Baby, stop it. I want to be with you, and we will find a place together.” She reassured her, before kissing her sweet lips.

“We will start looking today all right?” Minx asked, in a gentle tone.

“Okay,” Taylor replied. Wiping away the tears that remained on her pretty face.

She looked absolutely adorable to Minx, especially when the singer cuddled closer again…

While they were looking for a home, the couple agreed that they needed both privacy and security. Taylor wanted to remain open about the size of the spaces that they would visit, as long as were secluded or in “good buildings”. Minx called the realtor, eager to start seeing properties as they talked over the couple's standards and wants.

The naughty Princess insisted on seeing each property, and once inside, finding a sneaky place where she and Minx could be wicked with each other. The courtesan was hesitant at first, but Taylor begged so prettily that her resolve shortly crumbled. Minx had her way with her horny singer in closets, guest and main bedrooms, and sometimes-even showers (with the water off). At the first property, Taylor pulled Minx into a spacious walk-in closet.

The courtesan pushed her up against a wall, forcing Taylor to drop her purse and panties. Minx pulled up one of her singer’s legs up around her hips. She crouched down and pushed into her, grabbing the singer’s ass as she helped hoist the singer up. Half straddling her lover, Taylor kept one foot on the floor. This position gave Minx further access to Taylor’s g-spot and clit. Minx was gentle at first, but upped the rhythm, not wanting to get caught. They both knew that the singer would not last long after this barrage.

It was a miracle that they were never captured during these passionate moments. However, they were becoming more brazen with each property. While being shown a luxurious apartment, the couple hid them away from the realtor and hid themselves in a study. Taylor asked her courtesan if she had ever had sex in a chair. Minx nodded with a little smirk. She sat down, guiding the wet Taylor onto her lap. The singer had not worn underwear that day and was glad when she felt Minx’s hard cock slide into her tight cunt.

Taylor chose to face her lover, rather than ride her facing forward, as she was eager to see Minx’s face blossoming with desire. Using the chair and Minx as support, she lifted herself up and down, slowly upping the tempo before she began to roughly ride her lover back and forth. The singer got off on hearing her courtesan’s moans. Their sounds of pleasure mixed together as they reached orgasm. Minx came first, sending Taylor over the edge as her lover filled her with her sticky cum. She was so full, that her own sweetness mixed with it inside her tight pussy. As she did, Taylor called out Minx’s name in a blissful cry.

            When the couple had rested, Minx helped Taylor up so they could clean up the scene. They hurried back to the group following the realtor. No one had noticed that they were gone, as the group was discussing the open living room. It was a beautiful space, but the beautiful Colombian was sure that Taylor was not really paying attention to anything. It was quickly becoming apparent that her princess did not have any limits as to where she wanted to be fucked. They had had sex in private homes, bathrooms, and patio furniture. There were also the different positions, some that Minx had to veto because (as she explained) Cosmo was poor supply for any sexual positions, and many of them had been debunked.

Soon the singer with the cute little belly settled down on the positions and bought an accurate book of proven sexual acts that catered to pregnant women. Her desire was going nowhere, and now she could share with her partner in things they could do together. Her favorite was still being on top of Minx, though she wondered how long that would last. The fact was, her lover could always get her off, sometimes without being touched. She was beyond happy that she had found a partner that could keep up with her and often initiate their lovemaking.

Their last act was planned for one of the larger properties that they were to visit. They had walked away from the group, locking themselves in a simple but elegant guest room. The couple had quickly shed their clothes, gotten onto the plush floor, situating pillows to make them more comfortable. Their bodies creating a V shape, and they had extra pillows for support.

Taylor spread her hips, giving Minx an opening to her hot core. Her courtesan ha entered her as she held her close. It had been a loving an intimate act, leaving the singer closer to Minx. They cuddled close after the initial glow, having a few moments before they had to make scarce. They were lucky; as this was the closest they had come to getting caught. At the end of it all, they had not found anything that they wanted.

“Do you want to look at larger properties?” Minx asked one night as they together in bed.

Taylor nuzzled into her neck, giving a satisfied sigh. They were no longer in their suite and had rented a posh apartment that had most of the things that they were looking for. Except, it did not feel like a family home.

“I wish there was a backyard and more room,” Taylor confessed, her arms now comfortably around her lover’s neck.

“You want a forever home.” Minx summed up, as Taylor nodded against her chest….

 

 


	4. Interlude: Juicy

Taylor finally had a little belly and was proudly showing it off with a sexy crop top. Minx practically purred when she saw her, making the singer feel confident about her pregnant belly. Minx had snuck up behind her, resting her hands on her belly.

            “You are so beautiful.” The courtesan whispered, right near the singer’s ear.

            A feeling of frisson rushed through Taylor’s body. Her breath caught as Minx began to lightly rub, her caresses gentle at first. Minx had been right, Taylor’s libido had risen and she was turned on by even the simplest touches. The singer’s favorite though was Minx’s worship of her belly. The courtesan’s hands had increased their stroking, causing Taylor to moan.

            “Worship m! Kiss me! Oooh!” She cried out, watching as Minx appeared in front of her, and knelt there in front of her tight belly.

            The worshipping began without hesitation. Taylor’s courtesan began with sweet kisses, Taylor felt each one as her pussy tingled. With a free hand, Minx began to tease her singer’s belly button.

            “Oh, Minx!” Taylor murmured.

            Minx grew closer to her belly button, she began to give Taylor little love bites, sucking on the sensitive flesh with relish. A sneaky finger dipped into Taylor’s belly button hole. By now Taylor was fully wet, and wanting more. She knew that Minx would not have to touch her pussy in order to make her cum. The courtesan’s tongue was exploring every inch of the small, but deep-set hole. Free hands sought out to caress the tight belly. Taylor had never known that her belly and its hole could give her so much pleasure. Even if Minx casually brushed up against it, Taylor would whine piteously, begging for something more. It would any get worse as the singer got bigger.

            The singer implored for Minx to overstimulate, as she desperately wanted to cum, as she was already so close. Minx did as she was bidden, inserting a finger into her current hole. Now stuffed, Taylor began to feel the tremors of her first orgasm. She called out Minx’s name as her courtesan pushed her further. The singer ended up cumming yet another time. Finally, she lay back on their bed, with the help of her lover. Minx had piled up pillows for the exhausted singer. The courtesan kissed took her mouth in a hungry attack. Taylor may have been tired, but her body was still wanting.

            Minx leaned down to kiss her belly again, but with less passion. Taylor groaned with pleasure as Minx began to lick near her belly button. The singer writhed underneath the hot tongue. Dipping into this new erogenous zone, Minx played a little before finally letting her singer sleep, knowing that Taylor would probably want to play when she woke up.


	5. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Minx break in their new home.

Minx felt Taylor squeeze her head as the town car stopped in front of the property that their real estate wanted to show them that morning. The beautiful Colombian nuzzled into her neck. Taylor’s breath caught in her throat.

“You want it don’t you?” She asked in that raspy voice that drove Taylor crazy. The throaty chuckle didn’t help.

          All Taylor could do was nod.

          “It’s perfect.” She breathed in an adorably dreamy voice.

          “We should probably look inside.” Minx pointed out.

          Taylor clung to her arm, trying to keep her hormones under control. They passed through the warm and exquisite hallways. Taylor was in love, and told Minx over and over just so that she could get the hint. As she turned her head to comment again, Minx bit and pulled at her left earlobe before letting her know that she too, loved the house. There was a little groan, and Taylor could feel her body responding.

          Minx teased by running her hand lightly over her singer’s protruding belly. She entered a sneaky finger into her hole, sending the singer off. Taylor growled as she gave a desperate moan. She hissed at Minx, letting her know that they were not going to wait until they got home to have sex.

          By the time Taylor and Minx made their way to the master suite, the singer was heated and wet for her courtesan. Minx had teased her mercilessly, driving Taylor close to the edge. Minx had teased her mercilessly, driving Taylor close to the edge. The mischievous courtesan ordered Taylor into the bathroom. Coming up behind her, Minx ran her hands up her sides. They came to rest underneath the singer’s breasts. Kissing her shoulder, Minx caught Taylor’s hot gaze in the mirror. There was hunger and pleading in her blue eyes.

“Soon.” Minx had promised, her fingers brushing against the singer’s erect nipples.

          Taylor groaned, both excited and fed up with Minx’s torture. She glared at Minx briefly but gave up as she felt a suggestive hand on her ass.

          “You owe me,” Taylor complained, voice rough with desire.

          The lovely courtesan kissed the back of her neck.

          “I want you naked.” Minx commented, quickly adding, “I will be back, just let me know.” Her voice dripped with a lustful promise.

          Taylor did more than that, she took some toys and lube from her purse, wanting Minx to fuck her in her tight ass.

          “I’m naked.” She announced after a moment.

          She opened the door, letting Minx in. Taylor showed her the variety of sexual pleasure laid out on the sink. When the courtesan saw the lube up front, she knew what her singer wanted, and smirked. The courtesan gave her a ravenous look before ordering in a raspy voice:

          “Turn around and face the wall.”

          There was a sharp intake of breath before Taylor did as she was told. The singer felt a shiver of desire as she felt a lubricated finger playing with her puckered entrance. As a second finger was added, Taylor thanked God for the slippery lubricate. She grunted as two fingers entered, and as she clenched against them.

          The singer whined when her courtesan took them out without warning. Minx hushed her, hinting that there was plenty more to come. Taylor’s cheeks parted as the Minx’s cock pressed up against her tight asshole. It was considerably larger than the two fingers of earlier. The singer wanted it deep inside her, wanting Minx to fill her up.

          “Put it inside me!” Taylor begged in a plaintive voice.

          The courtesan teased Taylor’s hole. The tip entered, but just as quickly was pulled out, causing the singer to mewl with frustration. Finally, Minx gripped her singer’s waist and with one fluid stroke, she entered Taylor. The singer closed her eyes, loving the feeling of being stuffed with her courtesan’s dick.

The singer felt her asshole widened, becoming bigger than it had ever had before, and Taylor loved all of it. The stimulator was hitting her clit just right, and the singer felt as if she had begun to reach ecstasy. Her courtesan fucked her with skill; the long strokes were causing lusty sounds from the singer.

          Minx knew that this was on the list of one of Taylor’s fantasies, and it was not just the strap on that was doing all of the work.

          “Are you close baby?” Minx purred, smirking a little.

          Taylor could only nod as words were beyond her now, but she did manage a weak moan. The courtesan kissed and sucked on the space between her shoulder and neck. She had upped the speed of her fucking increased. Taylor’s clit swelled, and she felt as if she was seeing glitter before her eyes, as she was very close to climax.

          “You can cum now lovely,” Minx said, finally giving the permission.

          The singer practically squirted the juices that were spent at Minx’s words. Minx helped her turn around so that the courtesan could get on her knees, and taste her singer. Taylor managed to look down at Minx, who was already looking up at her. The libidinous gleam in those amber eyes sent a second, but weaker orgasm through Taylor.

          “Jesus…” The singer swore, hearing Minx’s soft chuckle somewhere below her.

 

 


End file.
